


Blue Eyes, Blue Fire

by PurplePlatypusBear21



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Romance, Short Stories, Sokkla, Sokkla Saturdays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlatypusBear21/pseuds/PurplePlatypusBear21
Summary: My drabbles (200 words) and short stories (500 words) for SOKKLA Saturdays! Each chapter is its own story.





	1. Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> For stories taking place after "Smoke and Shadow", assume Sokka and Suki have broken up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a scavenger hunt, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai run into Sokka on the streets of Ba Sing Se.

**Set:** #1

 **Week 1:** Fascination

 **Genres:** Humor/Romance

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** Streets of Ba Sing Se (Season 2)

* * *

**Fascination**

"Wow! You sure can eat a lot of meat sticks!"

"Thank you. It's a tal-" Sokka turned, becoming face-to-face with his enemies. "Ty Lee?! Mai?!  _Azula?!_  Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"We're on a scavenger hunt!" Ty Lee chirped.

"Are you going to kill me?" Sokka waved his boomerang threateningly.

Azula scanned an itemized sheet in her grip. "Fortunately for you, 'dead peasant' isn't on the list."

"Let me see that." The warrior snatched the paper from the princess's clutches.

"Give. That. Back."

"It seems all you need is…" He blushed when he read the only item yet to be crossed out. "…a kiss from a commoner." His blue eyes met her flustered golden gaze. "Well… I'm a commoner…"

"What are you suggesting, Water boy?"

He grinned.

"Make it quick," she sighed, offering him her cheek.

He stepped closer to her. Before she had time to process, he lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips. It was  _electric_.

"Not bad for a snow savage," she muttered before disappearing into the streets.

That night, Sokka reminisced about the feeling of Azula's soft lips on his, fascinated by the way they tingled so pleasantly.

As for Azula, street meat had never tasted so good.


	2. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Toph's house party, the gaang decides to play spin the bottle.

**Set:** #1

 **Week 2:** Attraction

 **Genres:** Humor/Romance

 **Rating:** M

 **Setting:** Toph's house party (after  _Smoke and Shadow_ )

* * *

**Attraction**

"Last round, Snoozles," Toph declared. "Azula, Mai, Ty Lee."

"Easy. Fuck Ty Lee, marry Mai, kill Azula."

The princess glowered at him while everyone else laughed.

"Alright, time for Spin the Bottle," Toph grinned. "You first, Princess."

The bottle landed on Sokka. "Let's get this over with, Peasant."

Toph led the two to a closet in the adjacent room and locked them inside. "You have ten minutes. Have fun!"

Azula crossed her arms. "If you really want to kill me, here's your chance."

"Oh, come on. It was just a game." Sokka smiled nervously, never having stood so close to the princess outside of combat before. Her yellow eyes were enchanting. "And… I wasn't entirely honest earlier. But if my friends knew what I  _really_  wanted…"

"And what would that be?"

"I would… fuck you…"

She stared at him. "Prove it." Who could resist those deep blue eyes?

"R-really?!"

"And hurry up. Only nine minutes remain."

"That's seven more than I need," he joked, pushing her up against the wall with a heated kiss.

Their cries of passion echoed throughout the entire house.

Years later, Azula was proven worthy of two of the three options when Sokka carved her the most beautiful betrothal necklace fit only for his princess.


	3. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being publicly belittled, Sokka decides to confront Azula.

**Set:** #1

 **Week 3:** Confidence

 **Genres:** Romance/Humor

 **Rating:** M

 **Setting:** Ship to the Northern Water Tribe (after  _Smoke and Shadow_ )

* * *

**Confidence**

"Remember, Zuko put me in charge, so no shenanigans or else – WHACK-A-POW!"

Azula zapped Sokka's boomerang out of his hand.

"YEOW!"

The crewmembers laughed at him, ignoring his orders to recommence working.

"Everyone back to work!" The princess fired a lightning bolt into the air. "Or deal with me. Your choice."

They instantly resumed their posts.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be sunbathing on the deck," Azula smirked, heading to her room to change into a swimsuit.

Confidence shattered, Sokka went to confront her. "Azula, you can't belittle me in front of – "

"DON'T YOU KNOCK?!" She crossed her arms over her topless chest.

"S-Sorry!" He turned to leave but then realized he had the advantage for once. "You know… you're not so tough when you can't firebend."

"Oh? You think I'd refrain from firebending just to shield my chest from peasant eyes?" She dropped her arms, placing one hand on her hip and igniting a blue flame in the other.

His eyes grew wide with hunger.

"Are you just going to stand there staring, or are you going to show me exactly who's in charge?"

Cuddling with the princess after dominating her and making her moan the way she did, his confidence had never been greater. 


	4. Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both suffering from loneliness, Sokka and Azula find comfort in each other's company.

**Set:** #1

 **Week 4:** Scar

 **Genres:** Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** Outside the Fire Nation Palace ballroom (after  _Smoke and Shadow_ )

* * *

**Scar**

"Oh, I didn't know you were out here… are you okay?"

Azula shrugged. "Are you?"

"This is the first time I've seen Suki and Zuko together… as a couple." Sokka sighed. "It's… tough."

"I wouldn't know. I've never had a boyfriend to lose."

"Right…" He moved closer to her. "So what are you doing out here all alone?"

"It's embarrassing, but… nobody has asked me to dance."

"Seriously? But… you're so beautiful."

She blushed. "Would you… maybe… like to… dance with me?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when Princess Azula would ask a lowly peasant to dance," he teased, taking her hand.

"I haven't been feeling like my old self lately…"

"That's probably for the best. Your old self was kind of a monster," he laughed before registering what he just said.

Her eyes welled with tears before she dashed off into the darkness.

Not all scars are visible.

"Smooth," he muttered to himself.

Minutes later, he found her sitting by the turtle-duck pond. "Azula… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean – "

"I know."

"Do you… still want to dance?"

Hesitantly, she nodded, taking his hand.

As they swayed together, holding each other tightly under the stars, one thing was clear: the healing process had finally begun. 


	5. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn to her beautiful voice, Sokka walks in on Azula getting out of the shower.

**Set:** #1

 **Week 5:** Muse

 **Genres:** Humor/Friendship

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:**  Fire Nation Palace bathroom (After  _Smoke and Shadow_ )

* * *

**Muse**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Azula shrieked, wearing only a towel. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

Sokka winced. "S-Sorry! I couldn't find Zuko and – "

"And you thought you'd just sneak into the bathroom while I was  _showering_?!"

"N-No! I heard someone singing and was drawn in!"

She turned bright red. "NO ONE has heard me sing. Now I'm going to have to kill you."

"Hey, let's not be too drastic here!" He took a step backward. "Why are you so ashamed anyway? You sing beautifully."

She scowled.

"R-really! In fact, you've inspired me. Azula, will you teach me how to sing?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure you're teachable. Sing me a major scale."

"A what?"

She sighed. "Okay, just try to match my notes."

She worked her way up the scale with Sokka following.

"Good news," she smiled. "You're completely tone-deaf."

"How is that good news?"

"Now you know never to sing in public. Ever."

On his birthday that year, Azula sent him a set of bongo drums along with a note:  _Dear Sokka, I think I've found your instrument. All rhythm and no melody. Play to your heart's content. Your thoughtful friend, Azula_

But to the princess, the greatest gift of all was knowing how much his drumming would infuriate Katara. 


	6. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Ty Lee and Mai had betrayed Azula slightly earlier?

**Set:** #1

 **Week 6:** Question

 **Genres:** Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** T

 **Setting:** The Boiling Rock (Season 3); AU where Mai and Ty Lee betray Azula a bit earlier

* * *

**Question**

_Where is he?_

Sokka, disguised as a guard, peered in cooler after cooler in his search for Zuko. Most coolers were empty, others contained shivering prisoners, but one in particular caught his eye.

_Wait… was she… naked?_

He doubled back and gazed inside. What he saw paralyzed him with shock.

_Azula…?_

She was huddled with her knees to her chest, stripped down to her breast bindings and underwear, her long hair offering a meager layer of warmth. There was no mistaking it: this was definitely the Fire Princess.

_Who did this to her?_

Cautiously, he opened the door and kneeled in front of her. She was past the point of shivering. The vacancy in her amber eyes was haunting.

 **_What am I going to do?_ ** _She's the enemy… but… can I really leave her here to die?_

Suddenly, she lunged forward and flung her arms around him. He flinched, thinking she was going to kill him. But when he opened his eyes, he saw a helpless, fractured girl barely clinging to life. Trying to absorb any warmth she could, she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're going to be okay, Azula," he soothed, hugging her tightly. "I promise I'll get you out of here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a teaser trailer for a longer story I may or may not write.


	7. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula makes Sokka's sex dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit - NSFW

**Set:** #1

**Week 7:** Dream

**Genres:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** E

**Setting:** Azula's bedroom (after  _Smoke and Shadow_ )

* * *

**Dream**

Sokka awoke to a naughty firebender straddling his hips. "Mornin', Princess – "

She put her finger to his lips. "I am no princess. Today, I'm your humble servant."

He stared at her, puzzled.

"Remember that dream you told me about last week? Let's make it come true, shall we?"

"Y-Yes please!"

"Now how can I be of service, Prince Sokka?"

"Well… I could use some stress relief," he grinned, excitement pooling in his groin.

"Let me take care of you, Master," she purred before delivering a trail of kisses down his chest.

He bit his lip in anticipation as she yanked off his sleep pants and underwear. "Ohhh," he groaned upon feeling her hot tongue run up his stiffened manhood.

She took his impressive length into her mouth inch-by-inch and began to suck him ravenously.

Low grunts escaped him as he watched his erection disappear between her ruby lips again and again. White hot pleasure shot through his body with her skillful ministrations. "Spirits, Azula," he panted, releasing himself and collapsing on the bed.

"Master, it looks like you could use something to eat," she smirked.

He knew she wasn't talking about food. This was the day he swore he would marry her, the woman of his dreams. 


	8. Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an AU where Azula takes Sokka as prisoner instead of Suki, the Watertribe warrior gets the upper hand for once.

**Set:**  #2

 **Week 1:** Bow

 **Genres:** Drama/Romance

 **Rating:** M

 **Setting:** Azula's bedroom (Season 3, after "The Day of Black Sun"); AU where Sokka is taken as prisoner in Suki's place

* * *

**Bow**

"Here you are, your  _Highness_ ," Sokka spat as he entered the princess's bedroom with her evening tea.

"Took you long enough," Azula derided, grabbing the tray from his hands. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He scowled at her with pure disdain, but this was quickly replaced with a sly smirk as he watched her sip from her cup.

"When you meet my presence, you  _bow_  to me."

He narrowed his cold eyes at her. "Never. Again."

Nearly spilling her beverage, she abruptly set down the tray on her nightstand. "Care to try that again, Water boy?" She formed a blue flame in her hand, but it quickly fizzled out. Her eyes snapped to the cup. "Wh-what did you put in my tea?!" Her arms and legs began to tingle.

He grinned sadistically. "Oh, just a light sedative. I guess you could call it the herbal equivalent of chi-blocking."

"You  _savage_!" She was seething, her limbs feeling number by the second.

"I think it's time  _you_  bow to  _me_ , Princess." Grabbing her arm, he forcefully pulled her down onto her knees. He stood before her, his shadow casting an ominous presence like a storm cloud. "Look at me."

She refused to meet his hostile gaze.

He walked behind her and wrapped his left arm around her neck, putting her in a chokehold. With his right hand, he slithered a dagger from his pocket and then held it to her throat.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Her chest heaved with rage. The cool blade tickled her skin with every sharp breath.

"Give me one good reason not to," he growled in her ear.

She smirked. Knowing just how to manipulate him, she tilted her head back and pressed her lips to his.

His blue eyes shot open, but then for some reason, they closed. Putting down the dagger and loosening his grip on her, he deepened the kiss, holding her chin up with his thumb.

She was stunned by how much she was enjoying the feeling of his soft lips in between hers. The way he tasted. The way he smelled. Encompassed by the flames of her growing desire, she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Eagerly and impatiently, his tongue met hers, tangling and dancing with the enemy until reality smacked him across the face. Breathless, he pulled back. "Y-You're just trying to disarm me."

"If you say so," she purred, her dangerous golden eyes taunting him.

Something dark and twisted inside of him didn't mind the deception. He picked her up, violently threw her down onto her bed, and climbed on top of her.

The tea grew colder with each fervent kiss, but she much preferred his taste to that of the hot leaf juice anyway. 


	9. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of "The Search", Sokka finds Azula in the Forgetful Valley without any memories of her past or who she is.

**Set:**  #2

 **Week 2:** Memory

 **Genres:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** Forgetful Valley (AU after  _The Search_ )

* * *

**Memory**

When a sinister fog fell heavy during their search, the Avatar insisted the group halt their efforts. This was no ordinary fog – it came from the Spirit World… and it was  _dangerous_. After it had finally abated, Sokka was certain Azula was a goner.  _No one has ever entered the Forgetful Valley and lived to tell about it_. Thus, the wolf-tailed warrior was astonished to find the firebender sitting under a tree in the dead center of the Valley.

* * *

"A-Azula?"

She smiled innocently at him. "Do I know you?"

"It's me… Sokka…"  _This has got to be an act._

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

"How about 'Water peasant'? 'Snow savage'?"

She laughed. "I think I'd remember you… you're quite handsome."

 _Okay. Definitely not an act._  He gulped, faintly blushing.

"I think I'm lost… can you help me?"

He sat down next to her. "I hate to tell you, but you're a little more than lost… I think you have amnesia. Do you… remember who you are?"

Slowly, she shook her head.

 _Perhaps that's for the best_.

* * *

On the first night, she awoke gasping for breath.

"Azula, are you okay?"

"I-I remember something! I can do  _this_!" She formed two azure fire orbs in her palms.

He had seen her fire countless times before, but it never failed to mesmerize him.

* * *

The second night, a nightmare interrupted her slumbers. She jolted awake, screaming.

"What's wrong?!"

"There was a boy… with an arrow on his head. I… tried to kill him." Her body quivered uncontrollably. "Sokka… I wasn't… I'm not a good person, am I?"

He didn't know how to respond. So instead, he just held her close and rubbed her back.

* * *

It was uncomfortably cold the third night. They had to cuddle to stay warm, or at least, that's what he told himself.

"Sokka…" She turned to face him. "When we get out, do you think we'll still be friends?"

"Yes," he assured, gently stroking her hair. He didn't believe his own answer, as much as he wanted to.

"Good, because… I don't want this to end."

 _Me neither._  That's when the overwhelming desire to kiss her took control. He closed his eyes and leaned in…

"Wait," she breathed. "What about your girlfriend?"

"I… never told you about her," he said shakily, wondering when she regained her memory. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She cast her eyes downward. "Because… then... everything would go back to normal. I'd be trapped… in a world where mothers abandon, where fathers and friends betray, where brothers lock you up alone in an asylum…"

"Azula…"

"I ran away to forget all the horrendous things I've done. Sokka, having you here by my side is the  _only_  reason I haven't run back. I-I'm not ready to face reality yet – "

"You don't have to," he whispered, pulling her head to his chest. For her, he would let her pretend a little longer that her past never existed, that life was forgiving. That she could be anyone she wanted to be.


	10. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko sends Sokka to the Fire Nation mental health institution to check on Azula's progress.

**Set:**  #2

 **Week 3:** Song

 **Genres:** Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

 **Rating:** T

 **Setting:** Fire Nation mental health institution (just prior to  _The Promise_ )

* * *

**Song**

_"Leaves from the vine…"_

He was instructed to follow the voice.

_"Falling so slow…"_

Despite the major key, her desolate tone added an eerie quality to the tune.

_"Like fragile, tiny shells…"_

Her back was toward him when he arrived at her cell.

 _"Drifting in the foam…_ "

She was too preoccupied painting one of the walls to acknowledge his presence.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, hey, Azula."

Paint dripped from her brush as she turned around. "Why, isn't it the Water peasant? What brings you to my humble abode?"

Seeing how frail she'd grown rendered him speechless. "I-I – "

She rolled her eyes. "Who sent you here and why?"

"Your brother… h-he's worried about you."

"Please," she scoffed. "If Zuzu were  _really_  worried about me, he'd visit me himself. But instead he sent  _you_."

"Yeah… so…" Trying to change the subject he asked, "What were you singing?"

She sighed, turning back around to resume painting. "Some song Uncle used to sing to his son. Singing helps keep Mother from poisoning my mind."

"I see…" It was then that he actually noticed what she was painting, or more like, composing. Her entire wall was covered in music notes. "I, uh, didn't know you were into music."

"Yes, well, I figured I may as well adorn my room with things that please me since I'm going to die in here."

His face twisted. "You don't… really think that, do you?"

"Let's look at the facts. Zuzu won't let me out until I'm  _'better'_. And although the orderlies tell me I'm going to recover, I can hear them whispering behind my back that my insanity is beyond repair."

"Azula – "

"So if I don't stand a chance at recovery, Zuzu won't release me, and thus, my life will eventually end in this hellhole. Where a trip to the bathroom is a  _luxury_  because it's the only time I can leave my room." She turned back toward him. "Stop looking at me like you care. You wouldn't even be here if Zuko didn't send you."

"Yes, but – "

"You've seen me. You've done your civic duty. Now you can leave."

"Wait one second." He sprinted down the hall. Several minutes later, he returned with an orderly who cautiously opened her cell.

"What's going on…?"

"They're letting me take you outside!"

She choked. "R-really?"

"Under the condition that you stay attached to me the whole time." He extended his hand, which she tentatively took.

Immediately upon stepping out into the courtyard, she kicked off her sandals, her golden eyes gleaming as the grass tickled her feet. She tilted her head back, basking in the summer sun's kiss. "I missed this," she smiled. "The sun on my face."

He wasn't sure what it was, perhaps the serenity of it, but all he knew was that he wanted to make her smile like that again.

Suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek to his. "Sokka… will you come visit me again?"

He hugged her tightly. "I will. I promise." 


	11. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Sokka have a little too much to drink.

**Set:**  #2

 **Week 4:** Wine

 **Genres:** Romance/Humor

 **Rating:** M

 **Setting:** Sokka's room at an inn, the morning after Zuko's and Suki's wedding (after  _Smoke and Shadow_ )

* * *

**Wine**

Azula awoke in a daze, her head spinning as she tried to process where she was… and whose arms were around her chest. Whoever was holding her was sound asleep, snoring and drooling in her hair. Her pounding headache prevented her from flipping out, that is, until she realized that besides her panties, she wasn't wearing any clothes beneath the blanket. That's when she started screaming.

"ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?!" the blue-eyed stranger started awake. Panicked, he released his hold on the nearly naked princess.

She turned to him, her golden eyes simmering with fury. "Water Peasant?! What did you DO to me last night?!" Not waiting for a response, she proceeded to smack his arms and chest with quick, biting strikes.

"Ow ow owwwwww! Is hitting really necessary?!"

"You."  _Smack._  "Tell."  _Smack._  "Me."  _Smack._

"I can explain!" he winced. "We didn't hook up or anything like that, I promise!"

Ceasing her blows, she narrowed her eyes.

He sighed. "Last night, we both found ourselves at the bar. I was feeling down about Suki tying the knot with your brother, and you were feeling neglected. So naturally, instead of talking about our feelings, we drank." Running his fingers back through his unkempt hair, he chuckled. "Y-you are such a lightweight." His laughter grew. "I mean, you only had one glass of Fire wine, which may I add, is much weaker than Water Tribe wine, and you were  _sloshed_."

She smacked his chest again. "Stop mocking me."

"I'm not! You were actually… kind of adorable." He smiled self-consciously.

Her cheeks reddened. "How so?"

"The way you danced… it was like no one was watching. Seriously, those moves you were pulling out… I don't think human eyes have ever seen moves like that before."

She covered her face with her hands. "Spirits… kill me now."

"If it makes you feel better, I danced like an idiot right there next to you. And I wasn't even that drunk!"

"So, Mr. Fancy Feet, care to explain why I'm  _naked_?"

He coughed. "Yeah… so… after dancing, you decided to run outside to cool off. But it was pouring out."

She glared at him skeptically.

"I followed you outside, and then I carried you back to my room because you were stumbling and incoherent. By the way, getting your soaking wet dress off of you was unbelievably difficult – you kept swaying from side to side, laughing every time you nearly toppled over."

"But… your arms were around me when I woke up."

"What can I say, I'm a cuddler! Though… I'm not gonna lie… we did kiss." He blushed.

"You kissed me?!"

"Actually,  _you_  kissed  _me_. On the dancefloor. In front of everyone."

She was silent, her expression blank.

"It was nice," he smiled. And then she said something that shocked him.

"Too bad I can't remember it."

"Well then… allow me to refresh your memory." He reached behind her head and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Perhaps they hadn't hooked up the night before, but that morning was an entirely different story.


	12. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU filled with teenage drama.

**Set:**  #2

 **Week 5:** Lips

 **Genres:** Humor/Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Setting:** Modern AU

* * *

**Lips**

"Read. My. Lips," Azula punctuated.

Sokka watched his beautiful lab partner's mouth form the word "no". This was his umpteenth time asking her to prom, and each time she'd always deliver the same response. Still, the science nerd was never once discouraged. He'd never give up on his dream girl. "Aw, come on. Why not?"

"If you  _must_  know, I'd rather go with someone else."

"Who?!"

"Jet," she smirked.

" _That_  asshole?!"

"Yes, and I know he's going to ask me soon. He's been coming over every Friday night for the past few months to make out with me on my couch. Well… that is until Zuzu comes home from fencing practice and cockblocks us…"

"So Jet's been coming over for months and you two have only  _made out_?" he laughed. "Hate to break it to you, but he's not that into you. I, for one, wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you – "

A faint blush filled her cheeks. "We're taking it slow."

He shook his head, smiling. "Whatever you say, partner."

* * *

"Jet," she sighed, breaking the kiss with the rebellious teenager. "Why haven't you asked me to prom?"

"Oh… about that… I already have a date…"

Her amber eyes swelled with wrath.

"…It's your brother, actually."

"WHAT?!" She pushed him off of her.

"Yeah… we're hella gay."

"Then what the hell are you doing with  _me_?!"

"Azula," he breathed, suavely stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You've sort of been my  _transition_  girl. You know, since you're crazy athletic and have robot-like emotions. Your sexy six-pack and small chest help too – "

"Fuck this," she spat, standing up from the couch.

"I would have told you earlier, but Zuko and I decided to wait until a week before prom to officially come out. That way, we're guaranteed to be Prom Kings."

"You're unbelievable."

"Honestly, you don't seem very surprised to find out your brother's gay."

"Of course not! That couldn't have been more obvious!" She grabbed her purse and slipped into her sandals.

"Where're you going?"

"I have somewhere to be. You stay put. Zuzu should be home any minute." She slammed the door on the way out. Her brother's car pulled up just as she stepped onto the driveway.

"Hey, sis," he greeted.

"I hate you," she muttered, walking right past him.

"Yeah? Well… I hate you too!"

* * *

"Azula!" Sokka's face lit up as he opened his front door. "What are you doing here, in what you call 'the  _poor_ part of town'?"

"Ask me again."

"Huh?"

"To prom!"

His heart stopped. "Azula… will you go to prom with me?"

"Yes, Sokka. I'd love to," she smiled. "I… know you'd be the perfect date, and I'm sorry I didn't see it before."

"YES!" he cheered, pulling her in for a hug.

She laced her arms around his neck and boldly stretched up to kiss him.

And just like that, her lips, which had told him "no" so many times, were finally pressed to his, stealing his breath away, just like he knew she would.


	13. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his breakup with Suki, Sokka is drawn to Ember Island, where he is reacquainted with a beautiful girl from his past.

**Set:**  #2

 **Week 6:** Reveal

 **Genres:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** M

 **Setting:** Ember Island (after  _Smoke and Shadow_ )

 **Warning:** Non-explicit lemon

* * *

**Reveal**

_Ember Island is a magical place…_

Perhaps this was why the distraught Water Tribe warrior was drawn to the island, as if it were calling to him. He dragged his feet in the sand, mentally replaying how his girlfriend broke up with him only a few hours ago.

Up ahead, he could see a large gathering. People letting loose, dancing, drinking. His brain discouraged him from joining, but somehow his feet pulled him forward. That's when he saw  _her_. Well, the back of her anyway. Long black hair flowing freely as she moved, legs for days, an enticing amount of midriff. Surrounded by a sea of boys.

Confidently, he jumped in behind her, placing his hand on her hip and provocatively swaying with her to the beat of the music. He could sense the instant chemistry by the way she ground her hips against his pelvis. Fortuitously enough, the music ended with her in his embrace. She turned around to greet the stranger…

* * *

"Sokka?!"

"Azula?! Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"What are  _you_  doing here?"

"I… was looking for a distraction I guess. Suki just broke up with me." To his surprise, her eyes seemed to convey sympathy.

"It's not easy, is it? Feeling unwanted… That's why I come here every so often. Though I haven't yet decided which boy is coming home with me tonight – "

"You're just gonna hook up with some random guy?!"

"Don't judge. Feeling  _wanted_  far exceeds feeling unwelcome at home." She sighed. "What's the big deal anyway? It's just sex. It's not like it means anything."

He felt a sharp pang in his chest. "It  _could_ …"

"Huh," she said, as though that were something she'd never considered. "Well, Sokka…" She stepped closer to him. Tantalizingly close. "Perhaps we could kill two birds with one stone…"

His heart beat rapidly in his ribcage.

"You make me feel wanted for one night, and I'll distract you from your break-up."

"Uhhhhhhhh…"

She placed her hand on his chest, snaking her body up such that her lips were a breath away from his. "Do you want me?"

* * *

Tongues locked and clothes were shed within a second of entering Azula's bedroom. Falling onto the mattress in a tangled mess of limbs, hands wandered, groped, and grazed at each other, greedily absorbing all they could.

The way he moved inside of her was unlike any other man. He was gentle. Maybe even loving. He looked into her eyes, kissed her softly, stroked her hair. He put her needs above his. And when he was done, he smothered her face in sweet kisses, holding her in his strong arms.

"You're… staying the night?" she asked dubiously.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why  _would_  you? You'd be the first – "

He smiled affectionately. "Because I know I'm still going to want you in the morning."

* * *

Sokka had never been one to believe in fate, but waking up next to Azula the following morning, it was clear why the island beckoned him.

_Ember Island reveals the true you._


	14. Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Sokka and Azula find themselves trapped in the Cave of Two Lovers.

**Set:**  #2

 **Week 7:** Crown

 **Genres:** Romance/Humor

 **Rating:** M

 **Setting:** Cave of Two Lovers (Season 2); AU where instead of detaining Zuko, Azula decides to hunt the Avatar herself (assume this is not their first encounter)

* * *

**Crown**

_"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves."_

* * *

The cascade of misfortunate events all happened in the blink of an eye. After wandering through the tunnels for hours, a wolf-bat attack sparked the chain. Aang shot an airbending blast at the beast, knocking Sokka's flaming torch from his hand and onto Appa, who started trashing about wildly. The sky bison kicked the cave walls, causing rocks to tumble down from the ceiling. After the crash, the group was divided. All this, on top of being hunted by a ruthless firebending princess, left Sokka feeling bitter. The Spirits were most certainly out to get him.

"Well isn't this just perfect?! I'm trapped in a cursed labyrinth with the  _enemy_  of all people!" Sokka panicked, pacing back and forth. That's when he noticed Azula wasn't moving. Her leg was caught under the rocks.

She let out a pained groan, trying to free herself.

For a moment, he considered leaving her there, but ultimately ran over to help lift the rocks off of her.

"Why are you helping me?" she grumbled.

"Don't think I'm doing this to make friends. We don't have any torches, so we're going to need your fire," he explained coldly. "Is… it broken?"

"No, just sprained." Slowly she stood, testing her weight on the injured leg. "Aaah," she gasped.

"Let's make a deal. I'll let you lean on me for support, and you have to leave me and my friends alone."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll give you one free day."

"One month."

"One week."

"Deal."

* * *

"Oh great!" Azula scorned. "Your plans have led us to  _another_  dead-end."

"At least I'm  _thinking_  of ideas and trying to get us out of here," he spat defensively. "What are we supposed to do? Trust in  _love_?!"

"Hmmm…" Suddenly, she extinguished her flame and pushed Sokka up against the cave wall.

"What are you – "

Trusting in love was out of the question. Trusting in lust, however, was something she could get behind. Clutching his cheeks with her hands, she leaned in and kissed him hungrily.

His eyes flew open, long enough to see thousands of glowing crystals gleaming overhead. Sure, he could have stopped the kiss there, but her kiss was not like Suki's or Yue's. It was full of passion.  _Fire._  He was utterly consumed. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he rolled them over, pinning her up against the wall.

She pulled him even closer to her, ensuring that both his legs settled in between hers so she could press up against his growing arousal.

As Aang and Katara shared a sweet kiss on the lips a few tunnels over, Sokka and Azula lost themselves in a hardcore make-out session. After their heated exchange came to an end, they panted breathlessly into each other's mouths.

"Sokka…" she exhaled, blushing. "Y-Your flower necklace looks stupid on you."

"You're right," he chuckled, removing it from his neck and placing it on her head as a crown. "It looks much better on you, Princess."


End file.
